Therapeutic electrical stimulation from an implantable medical device may be delivered via pacing and/or defibrillation leads either implanted endocardially, inside the heart, or implanted epicardially, on the outside of the heart. Helical fixation members for screwing into myocardial tissue are employed in endocardial and epicardial pacing and defibrillation leads and the construction of such medical electrical leads are well known in the art. Typically the helical member terminates a distal end of a lead and serves as a stimulating electrode. Alternate embodiments of the present invention relate to a system adapted for delivery of epicardial pacing and/or defibrillation leads. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention, described herein, facilitate a proper orientation of a distal member of a lead, such as a helix, for fixation of the lead to the epicardial surface of the heart.